Obsidian Warbeads
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Jewelry_Necklace_19 |stack=200 |name=Obsidian Warbeads |quality=Common |bind=BoP |ilvl=1 |sell= }} Obsidian Warbeads are worn by the Ogres of Nagrand. Various factions with a presence in Nagrand collect the warbeads and are willing to reward any adventurers who gather them. Source This item drops from the ogres of Nagrand. They have a drop rate of approximately 33%. As a quest objective Turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads to Gezhe at Aeris Landing for 250 reputation with the Consortium. * ** Turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads to Warden Moi'bff Jill at Telaar for 500 reputation with Kurenai. * ** Turn in 10 Obsidian Warbeads to Warden Bullrok at Garadar for 500 reputation with The Mag'har. * ** Farming Warbeads come exclusively from the ogres of Nagrand, and are bind on pickup, so if you want some, you're going to need to get knee deep in dead ogres. Fortunately, there are plenty of the brutes around. Here are a few of the better places to find them. *Burning Blade Ruins: This area is on the far eastern edge of Nagrand. The Ogres here are slightly lower level then other areas, meaning they are easier to kill, but have slightly worse drops (though the drop rate of Warbeads is unchanged). The area itself isn't the easiest to farm, as there are few open areas, and mobs are more spread out in some areas and tightly packed in others, necessitating multiple mob pulls. *Laughing Skull Ruins: The abandoned orcish town on the northern border of the zone differs from the others in that it has no ranged attackers - the only casters are melee-using shamans. This gives a serious advantage to players preferring (and able) to pull several enemies at once and mass-murder them using AoE abilities. The presence of the Ring of Blood used to be a problem, but has since been almost nullified by the fact that there is a much lesser amount of players in the area since Wrath of the Lich King. However, this opportune spot may also be contested by a fellow farmer. *Northwind Cleft: A cave north of the Halaani Basin has plenty of ogres awaiting swift death at your hands. The majority of the ogres are in the cave, so if you're squeamish about close quarter fighting, this may not be the place for you. Despite the proximity to Halaa, it is rare to run into any PvP problems here, due to its relative seclusion. *Southwind Cleft: A similar area to the Northwind Cleft, above, except that it is more likely to be occupied due to the proximity of Telaar and the abundant Wind Rocs in the area. *Warmaul Hill: The capital of ogre farming, this spacious area has all the characteristics of a good place to farm. It is large, open in some areas and enclosed in others, and has good drops of Netherweave and money. The northernmost cave has a very linear path, ending with Cho'war the Pillager. Miners will enjoy the Rich Adamantium Veins that are in the caves. Due to its size and geography, it is easy to avoid PvP if desired, or engage in it if that's your fancy. It can get crowded at times, but usually isn't too bad, just watch out for the Mountain Gronn, which take a little preparation to down. Also be warned that the mobs here are the highest level ogres in the zone, so if you're having trouble, you may consider going elsewhere. Notes *Because the ogres in Nagrand give 10 reputation to Kurenai and The Mag'har all the way to , many players turn in the warbeads to the Consortium. Hence, depending on the chosen turn-in target, you can get either 10+17.5=27.5 reputation for Kurenai or the Mag'har per ogre (by turning the beads to those factions), or 10 for Kurenai and 8.25 for the Consortium. *Also note that the Kurenai and Mag'har give twice the rep per bead as compared to the Consortium and there are multiple repeatable ways to get consortium rep once you can kill easily in Netherstorm. External links Category:World of Warcraft common quest items